Once Upon An Adolescence
by missamy-lm
Summary: Senior year... good for some... hell for others... CISVU... Formerly in the SVU category!


A/N: Hey ya'll… I'm changing this story COMPLETELY! So yeah… hope you enjoy the new and improved version!

Disclaimer: Only own: Marissa Benson and Adam Walters, Ashlee Cabot and Teagan Barek. Do not own: The song lyrics, any Law and Order character, or New York City…

Dedications: To all the reviewers of the original of this! I hope you like this one

Chapter 1: Not Babies Anymore

'Robert Goren get up!' Alex screamed, kicking him again.

'Please for the love of god, fuck off, Alex…' He mumbled, putting the pillow over his head. She groaned, and sat on his back.

'Bobby, as much as I hate school, we have to go this morning… so get your lazy ass out of bed before I kill you…' She said, and he smiled, pulling her down beside him.

'You'd never kill me…' He mumbled, and she smiled gently.

'You wanna bet, smart ass?' She whispered, and brushed his dark curls away from his face.

'Wouldn't let Tracy catch you doing that…' He said, sitting up. Alex laughed, and sat up as well, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Why do you even go out with her? She's using you, Bobby…' She sighed, and he wrapped an arm around her.

'I know, Alex… That's why I'm breaking up with her today…' Alex grinned, and got up.

'C'mon then! I don't wanna miss this!' She said, throwing his jeans at him. He smiled, and pulled them on, watching her as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

'God Alex, you look fine, okay?' He said, and she turned around, grinning as he pulled a shirt on and grabbed his bag. 'C'mon then, Miss Alex…' She grabbed her bag, and ran out the front door, jumping into Bobby's car with a grin on her face.

'Hurry up!' She squealed, and he slid into the drivers seat, laughing as he saw her surfboard dumped in the back.

'You want me to drop you off at the beach later?' He asked, and she nodded furiously, her blonde hair flying everywhere.

'Yeah, please…' She said, and he smiled, reversing out of the driveway.

…

'Marissa Janae Benson, next time you borrow my eye liner… PUT IT BACK!' Olivia Benson yelled at her twin sister, who was sitting on the bench eating a bowl of Coco Pops, whilst on the phone to her best friend, Carolyn Barek.

'Hang on, Carey… Liv's having a shit at me again.'

'Aha, why, you screw her boyfriend?' Carolyn asked, flicking a bread crust at her sister, Teagan, who just glared at her. 'Hold on, princess is having a sad. Did I ruin your perfect hair again?'

'Shut up, Carolyn…' Teagan spat, trying to pick the crumbs out of her perfectly styled chestnut hair.

'Ew… You called me Carolyn…' Carolyn said, faking a shiver.

'Okay, am back…' Marissa said, sitting back on the bench. Carolyn laughed, and stood up, putting her plate in the sink.

'Any thoughts about Senior year?' She asked, picking bread out of her teeth.

'Hm… to do list… Kill Tracy… Annoy the teachers some more… Sleep with as many members of the football team as physically possible… Okay, I was kidding about the last one… But yeah, I hope we all have a blast… You?' Marissa asked, sliding off the bench and slipping on her shoes.

'Eh, same as you… Have fun, mainly… Shit, I gotta run… Princess here needs the phone… See ya honey.'

'See ya, skank…' Marissa put the phone down, and raced over to her sister, pulling her into a hug. 'Sorry about the eye liner, sweetie.' Olivia flinched, and smiled, hugging her sister back.

'No problem, Riss… Just put it back, mkay?' Olivia said, picking up the car keys. 'Let's go… Grab your board, Alex wants us to have a group surf this afternoon to, as she put it, kick off senior year.' Marissa smiled, and grabbed her bag. The pair got their boards from the garage, and put them in the boot of Olivia's car, and drove off to their first day as Seniors.

…

'Casey, you look fine…' Alex Cabot said to her friend, as she paraded in front of the mirror once more.

'No, I don't… you can see my fucking ass in this.' Casey moaned, trying to pull the skirt down.

'Case, you can't see your ass… But if you're so fucking worried, put on the shorts…' Alex said, throwing the denim shorts at her. Casey pulled them on, and smiled.

'Perfect!' She said triumphantly, and slipped on her shoes. 'Okay, Lex… let's rock!' And she put on her sunglasses, striking a pose. Alex laughed, and threw Casey her bag.

'Whatever, you loser.'

…

'Morning, bitches!' Alex Eames said, racing over to the group, Bobby following close behind.

'Hey you…' Tracy said, intercepting him.

'Oh, hi… Tracy…' He said, trying to cut the conversation short.

'I think we should break up…' She said suddenly, and he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. 'You're too close to Alex, and I don't like it… So I'm breaking up with you… Oh, and I'm seeing someone else.' She added, trying to add to the heartbreak she was wanting to cause.

'Whatever, Tracy… I was gonna break up with you anyway.' He said, walking away, leaving a stunned Tracy behind.

'ALLY!' Marissa screamed, racing over to her and pulling her into a hug. 'Hey big guy!' She added, pulling Bobby into the hug.

'Hi… Rissa… You seem… happier than usual.' He said, and she pulled away, grinning like she was on crack.

'Yeah, well, come on! It's senior year! Finally we're the best! WOOT!' She said, dancing around.

'My god, is that Marissa Benson?' Fin Tutuola said, picking his favourite girl up and spinning her around.

'FINNY!' She squealed, hugging him tightly. He winced at the annoying name she had for him, and put her down on the ground. The siren rang, and the group sighed, and stalked off to the assembly.

…

'Welcome, Seniors of Lincoln High!' The principal, whom they all fondly called 'Shovel Face', called out in the auditorium, expecting applause, but getting silence. 'And welcome to your final year of high school!' And there was the eruption of applause. She spied the group at the back of the auditorium, all whispering to each other. 'Benson, Benson, Stabler, Eames, Goren, Tutuola, Warner, Cabot, Novak, Logan, Barek… Detention, 4pm, my office.' They all moaned, and Fin leant back in his seat.

'Man, not even ten minutes, and I've already got detention… This is turning out to be a good year.' Marissa laughed out loud, causing Shovel-face to glare at her.

'Benson, my office after the assembly.'

'How bout no?'

'How about I call you mother?'

'I'll be good…' and she slid down in her seat.

…

'FUCKING WHORE!' Marissa spat, storming into Science, and sitting down next to Bobby and Alex.

'Ah, what'd Ol' Shovel Face do this time?' Alex asked, scribbling on her book.

'Gave me detention for a week.' She mumbled, and pulled out her book.

'Good morning!' Mr. Dickson said, walking into the classroom. 'It's nice to see some very familiar faces! Alex, Bobby, Marissa, good to see you back!' The trio groaned, and Marissa banged her head on the desk.

'God have mercy on me…' She muttered.

'Now, just to begin, we're going to have a practical lesson.' He looked over at the trio and smiled. 'You three… I don't want to have to explain to the headmistress why you decided the frogs should live again…'

'Hey, those frogs were cool!' Alex said, flicking her hair back.

…

'Welcome to Science!' Mr. Mayes greeted his class, causing them all to moan. Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Melinda all sat at the back, trying to find some way out of there. 'Now, I know some of you… other, like the four lovely people up the back, I have never met. What are your names?'

'Fin Tutuola.'

'Elliot Stabler.'

'Olivia Benson.'

'Mel Warner.' They all mumbled out, continuing ignoring him.

'Okay, well I hope I get to know you guys better!'

'Keep wishing, buddy…' Olivia mumbled.

…

'Science… we all need it… No matter what we do in life… We need science.' Mr. Walker started, causing Mike, Carolyn, Alex and Casey to roll their eyes.

'He's right, kind of…' Casey said as he handed out sheets for them to all fill in.

'Yeah, lawyers, cops… We all need science… You killed a guy… oh wow, thanks, science!' Mike said sarcastically.

'Shut up, Mike…' Carolyn mumbled, and yawned, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'You're harsh, Carey…'

'I know…'

…

A/N: Okay guys, that's it for now! Love you all! Peace and Love!


End file.
